For improvement of the performance of a mechanical apparatus, low torque pulsation and low vibration are required of a rotary electric machine used in the mechanical apparatus. The torque of a permanent magnet-type rotary electric machine and an induction-type rotary electric machine includes a pulsation component caused by harmonic components (magnetomotive force harmonic components) of an induced voltage.
Patent Literature 1 mentions that, in an armature winding wire, a coil having a concentric shape is configured by changing the number of turns of each phase in each slot to 5, 13, 21, 28, 28, 21, 13, and 5. Consequently, according to Patent Literature 1, it is possible to form an electromotive force distribution of a winding wire in a sine wave shape and greatly reduce a harmonic winding coefficient.
Patent Literature 2 mentions that, in an armature winding wire, a winding wire having a concentric shape is configured by changing the number of turns of each phase in each slot to 31, 18, 12, 12, 18, and 31. Consequently, according to Patent Literature 2, it is possible to form an electromotive force distribution of the winding wire in a substantial sine wave shape and greatly reduce a harmonic winding coefficient.